


Shade

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Curses, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana sits in the shade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Shade"

Hana sat in the shade, watching people pass by. It was hot wearing all black in the summer, and shady areas were her respite. Sometimes, she wished that she could discard her black clothing and dress like normal people. She wanted to put off her mourning wear and the stigma of her curse and just be a normal person. Watching Tohru play in the sun with Uo, Hana wanted to join them.

But that kind of thinking was what made her curse so insidious. That kind of thinking might lead to her forgetting how dangerous she was. That kind of thinking could get someone hurt or killed. So instead of shedding her long black sleeves and joining the others in the sun, Hana remained in the shade.


End file.
